


Present To Be Claimed

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (heat made him want it but he's happy about it), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, breeding talk, dubcon, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: During a presentation in the executive board room, the scent of Dean’s “true mate” Castiel sends him into an early heat, and he ends up getting claimed right then and there. Lots of fun is had by all.





	Present To Be Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.

Dean did his best to appear calm as he stood outside of the conference room, watching the executives through the floor to ceiling glass walls that separated them. They were in the middle of a meeting, and any moment now they would call him in to give his presentation.

The were a couple of unfamiliar faces, including one very handsome man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was the only one who had at least glanced up at Dean once or twice, and the piercing gaze had nearly made him drop his poster boards.

_Finally_  one of the senior executives glanced up and waved him in, and Dean hurried into the room.

The first thing to hit Dean was the almost overwhelming scent of eight alphas in one room. That would be a little much for any omega, but something was different. One scent seems to stand out, seemed to demand Dean’s attention.

One of these alphas was a highly compatible mate!

The only trouble was who? Dean tried to hide his nerves as he set up his poster boards, doing his best not to make it obvious as he scanned the room. The man with the blue eyes was staring intently, but so were several others. He knew he was an attractive omega, it wasn’t an uncommon reaction.

All Dean wanted to do was walk around scenting each of the alphas until he could figure out which of them smelled so damn good. There were five men and three women, so Dean figured he could narrow it down to the men, as he wasn’t usually attracted to women.

Dean forced himself to turn his attention to his presentation, not knowing what else to do. He jumped right in, giving the executives the briefing they’d asked for. A market analysis for a new product, even as he was reciting it he could barely remember what he was doing.

He was starting to feel hot under the collar, and he had to focus not to squirm. Then he felt a little slick escape his entrance, which was starting to tingle. His face bloomed red as he realized what was happening.

His body was responding to the presence of his mate, sending him into heat.

Dean thought about excusing himself, or even asking his alpha to just reveal himself. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen, and it was hard to think straight with the blue eyed alpha staring at him so intently. Dean noticed his hands were tightly clenching his knees, his knuckles white with the strain.

Dean realized what that meant, right before the alpha leapt from his seat with a low growl and started to stalk toward him. Dean didn’t even have time to react before the alpha was on him, strong arms wrapping around his body and warm lips on his. The alpha’s tongue was immediately demanding, forcing his way inside Dean’s mouth and claiming as they kissed.

“Castiel! Let him go!”

Dean was vaguely aware of the commotion behind him as the other alphas tried to move to his defense. He gasped as he was suddenly spun in the alpha’s arms, so that his back was pressed to the alpha’s chest, and the two of them faced the rest of the room. Castiel’s firm cock pressed to Dean’s ass through the layers of their slacks, and the omega couldn’t stop the wanton moan that escaped him.

“He is  _mine!”_  Castiel growled. “He submits to me!” One arm was around Dean’s chest, and the other was already fumbling with Dean’s belt.

Dean couldn’t argue, he could only whimper and bare his neck for the alpha, offering himself. His cock was hard and his hole was leaking, his entire body ready to be taken by the man holding him.

The other alphas held back, deciding that Dean was indeed submitting, leaving no reason for them to interfere. A few of them sat back down in their seats, while the others just stood there, not sure if they should stay or go.

Dean’s head spun as he felt the alpha yank down his pants, letting them drop to the floor, revealing his straining cock to the room. He felt Castiel’s hand on his ass, and suddenly there was a hard cock teasing at his entrance, the layers of clothes between them long gone. Slick ran down the inside of Dean’s legs as his body did it’s best to prepare him for what was about to happen.

Suddenly that thick cock shoved it’s way inside Dean, and the omega cried out as he was filled with one firm thrust. His mouth hung open and he moaned as the huge cock paused, letting him adjust to being so full, before he pulled out and slammed back in, quickly setting a claiming pace.

Dean could only whimper as he was fucked hard, his body going limp in Castiel’s strong arms, his legs shaking with the intense pleasure of being taken by his mate. Then he was suddenly being dropped down on the table top, and it was all he could do to just hang on to the edge as the alpha’s cock continued to drive into him. Each sharp snap of Castiel’s hips sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through Dean, perfectly in time with the slap of heavy balls against his skin.

Dean was only vaguely aware of the other alphas watching, but he had no capacity to care. His only thought was a desperate need to be knotted and marked.

“Please,” he gasped out, too far gone for anything more. “Please Alpha, please!”

Dean could already feel the knot swelling inside him as Castiel fucked him harder, and he pushed back against it, desperate to be filled by it.

“Mine,” Castiel growled, finally bending down to sink his teeth into Dean’s neck, biting down hard and not letting go.

Dean cried out as the pain of the bite and the pleasure of the knot became one, and as the knot swelled to it’s full size, still thrusting hard inside him, he came with a hoarse scream. Wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure flooded his body, until he finally slumped to the table in exhaustion as it finally faded.

Castiel groaned as he finally slammed in deep, burying his knot inside Dean, come spilling inside him. Dean let out a weak moan as he felt the warmth of his new mate’s seed steadily fill his belly.

Castiel lay across Dean’s back for a moment, catching his breath, before he finally stood, still tied to the omega.

“Forgive me,” Castiel said, speaking to his coworkers as he easily picked Dean up by his waist and moved back to his chair. “I did not intend for that to happen.”

Dean let out a long moan as he was brought down on Castiel’s lap, his alpha’s swollen knot pushing in even deeper as he sat impaled on it. He vaguely realized he’d lost his pants entirely and was naked from the waist down, but his mind was still too fuzzy to care very much.

Until he saw the small crowd of employees on the other side of the glass wall, and Dean  could only blush and look away, unable to hide himself from their curious eyes.

“We’re highly compatible,” Castiel said, continuing to explain to his coworkers. “It seems to have triggered a mutual rut and heat. But I’ve got a half an hour until this knot goes down and the next wave hits, so let us continue.” His next comments were for Dean, spoken right in his ear, but still loud enough for all to hear. “After that I have a new omega to breed up, I want him swollen with pups by next quarter.”

Dean blushed a little brighter and smiled. “I guess the presentation went pretty well?”

Castiel chuckled. “You bet your ass it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
